


carnations and infatuation

by Y00NCoRE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, eventual emotional pain, fluffy gay boys, it’s cuter and lighter than og plot, kind of angst?, nct 127, not too sad, taeyong pining after doyoung, the title means something hehe, trust me the og plot was upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y00NCoRE/pseuds/Y00NCoRE
Summary: "is this thing on?" he said. click, click, shuffling. a dip in the couch could be heard."yes of course it is , i've checked it 4 times now.”silence.“god, this makes me feel so old."..."snap out of it. okay, let's go,""recording one of many to come. today is july 16th, 2018.”“oh boy, here goes nothing. hi, doyoung kim. i’m lee taeyong, and i think im in love with you."__music production majors lee taeyong uses a voice recorder to let kim doyoung, the mysterious hooded boy who lets him borrow his notes sometimes, that he is head over heels.except neither has ever looked at each other in the face, which poses very weird complications.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	carnations and infatuation

_"is this thing on?" he said. click, click, shuffling. a dip in the couch could be heard._

_"yes of course it is , i've checked it 4 times now.”_

_silence._

_“god, this makes me feel so old."_

...

_"snap out of it. okay, let's go,"_

_"recording one of many to come. today is july 16th, 2018.”_

_“oh boy, here goes nothing. hi, doyoung kim. i’m lee taeyong, and i think im in love with you."_

_"sure, it's a little crazy, but maybe i'm right this time. maybe. jaehyun, the weird guy from our history class? he kind of put me up to this, totally his idea, … so i am unfortunately trusting him. anyways, some day, you'll find these, or will be given these, and you'll wonder hm, what a cheesy sap, and you'll be absolutely right. for now, i’ll keep this a secret, between you and me, yeah?"_

_"this is the first time ive ever done something like this.. plus, we don't really know each other fully yet, so what a great first impression. but so far, your notes are very pretty. sometimes wish i were like you, but instead i like you!”_

_“not the point” he whispered to himself, “right! anyways..”_

_"that's all I had in mind, i guess. like i said.. more to come. maybe i'll take this recorder to the store with me. a more.. immersive touch to it, yeah that sounds good."_

_more whispering. “he won’t be able to see the store but… whatever. it works, right?”_

_"I'm looking forward to our future, doyoung kim. I have a good feeling about this"_

__

doyoung inhaled sharply and looked at his phone. 

9 : 34 AM. APRIL 24TH, 2020.

he smiled fondly as he listened to taeyong shuffle around with the device, grunting, trying to turn it off.

snap. no more sound.

he looked at the box on the couch behind him, and counted.

12 different recordings, 7 seperate. the seperate ones aremarked with “when the recordings are played full through”. 

being up so early sure wasn't resting well in his stomach, seeing how he acquired the box only an hour ago, and maybe he should've slept in before making his brain process this, and maybe he shouldn’t have picked a day full of classes. 

—

by the time everyone found a seat, doyoung had already been in the class for 10 minutes earlier, head in his hands, staring at one of his textbook covers that was placed lazily on his desk. 

“...doyoung?”

_fuck._

johnny leaned down to look at him, and eventually gave up when he failed to make eye contact. “are you sure you’re up for class? y’know she won’t mind if you skip a class. you look like your heart got broken. ”

“sure, we’ll go with that.” he smiled to himself, lucky johnny couldn’t see him.

“cheer up, doyoung, i’ll take you out tonight then, how about that?”

“i care about my grades, johnny. plus, i’m fine. just out of it.”

“what a killjoy, letting depression eat you up.”

“do you have to be a dick all the time?”

“only on tuesdays, specially made for you.” he added a wink.

he didn’t have a comeback, his brain was going haywire. who is lee taeyong? this was two years ago? is he in the same classes as him? is he around him? 

he felt johnny’s backpack hit the ground, he could tell he sat down, he could tell he was texting someone, he knew jungwoo was in the corner clinging to his desk partners’ arm, like he does everyday. he was so hyper-aware of every sound and action in that class, he eventually covered his ears and inhaled slowly to calm down. 

he shoved his journal and textbooks back into his backpack and stood up, causing his chair to squeak backwards at the sudden motion. 

“tell her i’m sick, or i’m too busy making music, i don’t care. ill email her later.”

doyoung’s desk-mates’ face leaked of confusion as he rushed out of the class, stopping a ways away from the room in the hallway to breathe deeply.

everything is too much, he was paranoid and didn’t know if he should be worried about some nice sounding stranger being in love with him. and possibly knowing where he is? at this very moment, maybe? he could’ve passed out right then and there, but he figured the overthinking was just going to make it all worse, and after the class going on right now, he had 4 others to attend.

if he kept this up, work would be missed. notes would be missed. he couldn’t afford that right now.

wait a minute, how does he know what his notes look like?


End file.
